


Stress relief

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I GUESS? what even counts as hurt/comfort. poor knights had a Bad Day at the cafe, Other, Sex, Stress Relief, Void Play, i WILL make that an actual tag on here i s2g, it's tasty! guardians can have little a fun with the light as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Once in a while, Knights has an unfortunate and stressful day at the cafe. It was one of those days, but Sezuk offers to lend a hand—and emotional support shoulder, somewhere in there
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 3





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Knights by he/him (belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)
> 
> there's no emotional intimacy tag and i'm sad. that sums up sezuk and knights perfectly

Adrenaline coursed through his entire system; nothing seemed to effectively take his mind off of a medical emergency that happened earlier in the day in his very own cafe.

Knights absently fidgeted at a small trinket that Sezuk had gifted him some time ago. Despite his current state, he was still careful with handling it.

He sat on the window seat, staring blankly over at the opposite wall. Not even the sound of Sezuk entering his home snapped him out of his trance.

“You doing alright there, Knights?” The warlock asked, cautiously approaching him to make sure they wouldn’t startle him. Sezuk slowly placed a hand on his arm, tilting their head curiously at him.

No response.

They hummed to themselves in contemplation. Sezuk gave Knights’ arm a small squeeze and shake, “Hey, come back to reality. I’ve missed you, love.”

That seemed to catch the titan’s attention. Knights looked over at Sezuk, taking both of their hands into his.

“Ah, I’m sorry. How long have you been here…?” Knights trailed off in his question, giving their hands a squeeze. “Well, anywho, it’s been a stressful day. You remember my message from earlier?”

“Yes. Sorry you had to experience that, and that I couldn’t be there. You did say everyone was fine, I believe you shouldn’t worry so much.”

Knights sighed as he stared down at the warlock’s clawed gloves, none of them scratching or piercing his hands.

“I know, but what if it had not been properly taken care of? What if something worse happened? What if—“

His train of thought was interrupted when he was pulled into a tight embrace. Sezuk had their head rested to his chest, while their hands were locked behind the back of his waist.

“It’s okay, Knights, Everything is fine now, and that’s all that matters,” they reassured him in a softened tone. “No one expects these things. It’s understandable for you to be shaken up by it though.”

Sezuk paused for a moment, trailing their hands just a bit down lower.

“Would you like a way or two to relieve some of that stress? It sounds like you need it, or anything to take your mind off of today.” Sezuk figured it was a good time to offer. Knights responded with holding them close, sighing again but this time because he enjoyed the physical contact.

“Please,” he mumbled, feeling a different type of adrenaline slowly kicking in. He would rather have his thoughts occupied by Sezuk than a stressful event.

Shifting their position, Sezuk got up on the window seat to be able to slide onto Knights’ lap and straddle him, facing forward. They pressed their weight into him and relaxed, returning their hands to the back of his waist to begin kneading and massaging at it.

The titan’s hands found their way onto their hips, subtly trying to persuade and guide Sezuk to sway their lower body against his lap. They picked up on that hint fairly quickly, and eased into a slight grinding motion.

It mattered not that both of them were fully clothed while Sezuk was busy working up Knights, although he certainly wasn’t the only one becoming eager.

“Tell me what you want, big boy.” Sezuk spoke in a hushed tone, both their short yet sweet words and body language dripping with desire. They squeezed their thighs against Knights’, and ground down harder against him in that particular moment.

Knights choked out a shy groan, his grip on Sezuk’s hips tightening as he held them in that spot for a few moments.

“You,” he breathed out, and gave a light thrust against them. “I want you.”

A pang of arousal shot through the warlock. A quiet whine escaped their voice module, especially when Knights moved his hands off of them and cupped their helmet in his palms, and met his yearning gaze.

“Please take off your helmet, Sezuk.”

There was no hesitance or wasting time in doing what he asked. They pressed their hands over his, never removing them as they guided his fingers beneath Nezarec’s Sin. He assisted in slipping it off, steam hissing out from the cracks and crevices as Sezuk’s face was exposed.

Knights set the helmet aside, now cupping the warlock’s real face. Decorated in scars, one eye completely darkened while the other had a soft, vivid orange glow in it. He gave a gentle kiss beneath the missing eye, and had to control himself as he plunged into a hungry, needy kiss.

One hand remained on Knights’ back, while the other ran up his spine to be pressed against the back of his neck. Sezuk further pushed up against him, indulging in the kisses while resuming grinding in his lap. It became more clear how worked up both of them were, considering the amount of self-lubrication Sezuk’s cloaca-like mod was providing and the large friction against it.

“I cannot decide if I’d like you to take me against a wall, or do it right here on the window seat. Then again… I’m sure you wouldn’t want to have to renovate your wall.” Sezuk mused, wrapping their other arm around the titan’s neck and pulling him down just enough to be able to reach his neck. They gave the side of it a few gentle pecks, before laving their tongue over an area that soon met a slow, hard bite.

Knights inhaled sharply and gasped, reflexively pressing a hand to the back of Sezuk’s head to hold them there, maybe even hint for them to bite down harder.

“I’d like to keep it right here, as tempting as the wall is. I… also want to try something a little new, only if you’re okay with it?”

Sezuk glanced up at him with a curious look. “I trust you, Knights. Surprise me.”

Arousal and burning desire aside for a moment, Knights felt genuine happiness hearing such simple words. Especially from Sezuk. If he could cry, he probably would have. Even if he wanted to rail the warlock.

“I love you,” Sezuk added.

Knights’ fans whirred louder, and his system further heated up. He’s heard Sezuk say it before multiple times, and yet it still made him melt and fluster easily.

“I love you too, Sezuk.”

Emotional intimacy did wonders for both of them. Knights dug his fingers into Sezuk’s robes, gripping at them and holding them tightly against him; bodies intertwined, the love and passion between them bold in every touch and movement. The titan channeled void energy into his hands, and washed it over Sezuk.

Their back arched at the cold touch, a suppressing sensation penetrating their own Light. They were in good hands, they knew they could trust Knights.

“More,” Sezuk huffed out, a light shiver traveling through their body. “Don’t stop either, please.”

Knights knew what he was doing, but was relieved regardless that the warlock seemed to be enjoying his small plan.

He reached down and began undoing both his and Sezuk’s pants, eager for a much needed release. Sezuk sort of helped, and managed to push their pants down past their thighs. Luckily Knights didn’t need to do much for himself.

Sezuk required no more foreplay or preparation. They sighed happily as they were brought forward more, deeply enjoying the feeling of their slit being rubbed at by Knights’ impressive member.

A bit of teasing one moment, and the next out came an audible moan and gasp as Sezuk was already halfway filled. A single thrust into the warlock and they were already being a bit noisy.

The void amplified every sensation. Knights’ thrusting started out slow, but it didn’t take long for it to pick up. He went harder and deeper, surprised that even while suppressed, Sezuk was tanking his dick like a champ. He believed he wouldn’t last too long with all of their noises and being vocal.

“You feel so good,” Knights panted out, pulling out almost all the way before plunging all the way into Sezuk.

That was more than enough to push them over the edge.

Sezuk tightly gripped at his arms, their opening squeezing his member relentlessly as they boomed into an orgasm that made them scream out Knights’ name in pure ecstasy. That too was enough to cause Knights to come next, almost in synchronization.

Swearing breathlessly, Sezuk watched as Knights shoved his face between the dip of their shoulder, a string of muffled, pleasured groans coming from him with each thrust. The warlock’s name was heard a few times, although he was a little flustered from it.

Both of them were still, only chests heaving up and down, fans whirring loudly, and vents puffing out wisps of steam.

“Feel better…?” Sezuk asked, feeling a bit limp against Knights. They couldn’t be bothered to move off of him yet.

“Y-yes, very much. You were wonderful,” Knights said softly, kneading his hands into Sezuk’s back. “Thank you, for all of that.”

“I had a very good time, it was the least I could do.”

Knights quietly hummed in content, resting his head on top of Sezuk’s. “Perhaps we should treat ourselves to a shower soon.”

“Oh, I look forward to that. As I do with anything we do together.”

Knights sighed happily against their forehead, giving them a gentle kiss on it. He was so happy and grateful to have them in his life.


End file.
